Fran's Guide To High School
by anime-spade
Summary: A little guide that will be updated very frequently about Fran going through high school with Bel and most of the Reborn! characters. This guide is guided by the story "Varia High" by Ms. xRynnX. It is made through Fran's POV. B26, 1827, 8059
1. First Days

**Fran's Guide To High School Chapter One: First Days**

_Hello everyone! This is going to be my second fanfic, and it's going to be updated faster than Mafia Orphanage. (I'm working on both of them) It was inspired by Ms. xRynnX's story, "Varia High" and how Fran survives through high school. Also, please send in suggestions for Fran's "experiences" in high school, I haven't planned many chapters out. ^^; This story will be written all in Fran's POV, as if he was writing it himself. The "guide" will be written in this way sort of: In the beginning, there will be Fran's tips. After almost each tip would be a little flashback in Italics. After those, the second half would have examples, suggestions, and other things._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because if I did, there would be a ton more Varia and Fran would never have to leave. All characters mentioned are owned by Akira Amano. This story's guideline was made possible by Ms. xRynnX granting me permission to use her wonderful story "Varia High". **_

* * *

**Chapter One: First of all, when going to a new school...**

* * *

Hello, people who are reading this when obviously you should not be. My name is Fran Adriani. I am writing this "guide" for two main purposes. Numero Uno. To write down experiences and describe how survive special circumstances as I go through my high school year. Numero Due. Most of the time I have nothing to do, so I figured I should do something that will help the society.

Okay. So when moving to a new school because your old school was damaged by an earthquake or when it burned down or if you are simply moving to a new house and going to a new school, whatever the reason might be, there are some things you should always remember to pack and do.

_"Mister Fran Adriani, we called to say that you will be going to Varia High." _

Yeah. What a wonderful way to tell me.

* * *

First of all, don't forget to wake up in time. Schools have different schedules depending on yours. It might be different from your other school, or it might be the same. Either way, don't forget to set your alarm clock. Oh, and of course if your school has dress code, wear the ugly uniform just to make the teachers happy.

If you are friends with anyone who is attending your school, you could choose to be independent,(Hayato, except towards Tsuna) helpful,(Takeshi) or dependent(Tsuna) towards each other. Or you can be a Fran and just go wherever. Luckily for me, my friends are wonderful people. Yay.

When you get your schedule for the first time in a new school, try looking for someone who has a close schedule to you. If you don't mind stalking people, just keep an eye out for the first few days for people who have the same class as you, and follow them accordingly to each class. My schedule is identical to Tsuna's, we have all of our classes together. Takeshi and Hayato have the same schedule with each other as well, and I have no idea how that is going to work out with the silvernette.

_We stared at our schedules and looked at each others'. Hayato was shocked when he found out that Takeshi and him had the same schedule. His worst enemy._

_"Turns out we will only see each other at lunch." Hayato muttered. All four of us gave a small nod._

* * *

Introductions. You know the stupid "introduce yourself in front of everyone" thing? Yeah. I had to do that. Good thing the teacher did not make me do anything else besides say my name. Unfortunately though, I was placed next to the fake psychotic prince I saw this morning, Bel. I already hate his guts and it has only been one day.

_"Please introduce yourselves." said Aria._

_"T-t-t-t-t-Tsunayoshi S-s-sawada..." Tsuna stuttered._

_"Fran Adriani."_

_"Fran, you will be sitting next to Belphegor."_

Great. Just perfect. Wonderful.

* * *

**Good Example of a first day:**

Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna and I stuck together at lunch for example. We hardly knew anyone in this school and sat together.

...One example must mean my first day of school wasn't so great.

* * *

**Bad Examples of a first day:**

When Tsuna found out his crush Kyoko Sasagawa did not go to Varia, he overreacted. I think that Tsuna was a bit too obsessed with her in our school, but...nevermind. Let the poor boy overreact...

_"We four are the only ones from Vongola here." __Gokudera said._

_"What? Kyoko-chan! What about Kyoko chan?" Tsuna asked quickly with a muffle in his voice. He was at the verge of tears. The poor brunette was shaking his head dramatically, he couldn't seem to believe it. _

_"Sasagawa-san went to a different school, Tsuna." Takeshi said, holding his hands up, trying to reassure him. "Maybe you can visit her sometimes."_

_Tsuna sniffled a little, and furrowed his eyebrows._

_"Y-yeah." He decided._

Apparently, that crazy one heck of a fake prince totally hates me, and I barely know him. Shall I list the horrible inhuman things he has done to me? First of all, he tried to get in my way. I just wanted to get through. He wouldn't move. Man... seriously. Like I said up there, Aria-sensei forced me to sit next to him because it was the only seat available. Later on in the day, his crazy anger-management flaws ended up with him stabbing me. Luckily though, since I have this special genetic order, I couldn't have cared less since I couldn't feel a thing.

_Stab. _

_"HIIE!" Tsuna screamed._

_"Bastard!" Hayato yelled._

_Bel grinned and twirled another knife around his finger._

_"Ushishishi!"_

_"Stupid thing..." I whispered as I bent the knife and threw it on the floor carelessly._

*shakes head* Stupid knives...

* * *

Well, this is it for now. I'm going to write more as I go through school.

* * *

Good? Bad? Send feedback, suggestions, reviews, anything to help me with this story. Thank you! :D


	2. Stalker

**Fran's Guide To High School Chapter Two: Stalkers.**

Sorry for not updating, I'll try to go for at least one tip per week. I'm not the best at it. ^^;;

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all rights belong to Amano Akira, and if I owned it, Fran would never have to leave, blah blah, and the guide is guided with Ms. XRynnx's Varia High. (:**

**

* * *

**

Tip two: Those people who seem to adore you...

Almost everyone, if not everyone has those people who absolutely must go wherever you go, or keeps one eye out for everything you mess up, screw up, or do right. They make a big deal out of it, and they are classified into one of two groups: Good and bad.

The good stalker stalks you for a "reasonable reason", but yet they get annoying. The good thing is that they won't be as bad as the bad stalkers. The good stalkers...really aren't good, but they are less in your business and say good things about you mostly.

The bad stalkers are just...bad. They go wherever you go and ask about things like "what exactly have you been doing for the last so-and-so hours" and say bad things about you. They are often obsessive and will do anything to find out "what you're hiding from them".

So, this is my second tip: stalkers and random people. In the school, my friends and I have some apparently, and we do not like it at all.

Definition of stalkers: Unwanted, disliked attention by people following you and just...following you.

**One "Stalker: The kind who stalks for some decent reason.**

Well, for starters, we have three main stalkers. The crazy boxer dude who keeps trying to get me to join the "extreme boxing club"...I think his name was Ryohei Sasaga.. him. Really tall, fit guy who is recruiting us for fighting purposes. He is the most minor "stalker" we have, I would classify him more as a random person who has a great passion for boxing...I think. He doesn't bug me as much as the other two who I will get to later.

_"Join the boxing club! TO THE EXTREME!" _Ryohei's voice echoed through Fran's mind as he recalled what had happened.

_"I'm not well enough built to be joining this club."_

_"True,true, you're wimpy."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa, to the extreme!"_

_"Fran Adriani."_

...Well it's not my fault, now is it? That's how I met him. As I was writing this, I sighed, in case you cared. Ryohei isn't that bad I guess, he just has an obsession for his love and life.

In fact maybe a bit too big of one.

**The Second: The Seriously Annoying one always on your case.**

Another stalker, in fact the most annoying one, is of course my fake-prince sempai. For some reason, he follows me around everywhere, appearing randomly, especially when I do not want him to at most. He sees my teal hair, then comes over to me and starts word vomiting like the crazy as hell person he is. Must I mention his laugh? It has to be one of the craziest things about him. "Ushishishi" or whatever...that's how you know he is right behind you.

I would never have thought that an all-mighty prince would have an interest to talk to me. I would take a day off of it any day, in fact.

I met him on my first day of school, and ever since, he has been everywhere. I never see him with anyone else, I wonder why? I don't think I've ever been the most social butterfly, or in his case, frog on this world.

He forced me to give him my phone number. I really did not want to, but he did ask if I wanted to hang out with him. I didn't, but who could refuse such an offer? Bleh.

_"The prince invites you to hang out with him this Saturday."_

_"No thanks. I don't really need to spend my weekend with someone like you around. I would rather relax and have things my own way."_

He promised not to stab me, and I guess I said yes because of the seriousness in his voice tone.

Did I mention he was very narcississtic?

_"I knew you couldn't resist the prince. I'll call you for the time Friday night."_

He must have _really _wanted my number, because I had to cough it out after being cornered and stabbed. In return for mine, I got his. I should've given him a fake number...but then he would've found out, and to be honest, I sort of did want to hang out with him. I didn't have many plans or anything anyway.

Oh yeah, and he also made me watch the teachers fight...it was hysterical. Apparently the principal's assisstant, Levi is also a stalker, but of the Principle himself. He would do anything for him, and I mean anything. He is like a puppy.

_"I wanted expresso, trash! This is a latte!" _Xanxus argued.

_"VOI! WHAT THE HELL? LEVI BROUGHT YOU THAT!" _Vice-principle Squalo argued.

_"Come here,trash."_

Levi came out of the houseplant he was hiding behind and hung his head in apparent shame.

_"You bought me this garbage?"_

_"Yes...boss..."_

Because of a latte, poor Levi got punched in the stomach. Either the principal was really mad over coffee, or Levi just adores him too much that he didn't fight back when Xanxus sent him flying downstairs. Either that, or he was just too weak to get up.

**Another One: The one who wants peace.**

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and I have been in trouble with the school prefect, and I don't think he quite likes us either. Ever since our first screw up, he's been watching us like we were worms on the floor. Especially to Tsuna actually, Hibari should realize though that Tsuna needs to get over his crush first before Tsuna can tone down even by a little bit.

The school prefect must really care about us four new students.

Tsuna has been having a lot of bad luck with him because wherever Tsuna goes, Hibari seems to find something wrong in everything he does. Starting from dropping his school books by passingby bullies who Hayato calls "bastards for hurting the tenth" to failing a test, he's been really on his case.

This one time, Tsuna made an F on his math test, and Hibari had the school call his mom for this one test. Nana-san was alright with it though, so the prefect made sure to "take good care of Tsuna" everytime he would fail a test. Poor kid...we're (Takeshi, Hayato and I) are actually trying to tutor him due to his fear of being taken care of.

With Tsuna being bullied though, Hibari actually helps him by "scaring" the bullies away. This is why sometimes I wish Tsuna would just stick to us instead of wandering around, even though he is trying to be more "independent", let's face it. He'll need a lot of help with that.

This is an experience he had just last week, when I had to go pick something up from one of my teacher's classrooms without him.

_"Hey look, it's the new kid."_

_"He's been in the school for a month already. Where are his friends?"_

_"Ano...please let me through." _Tsuna begged.

They pushed Tsuna around until he fell to the floor, then a voice growled.

_"There shall be peace in Varia. Let the bunny go." _Hibari warned.

Just like that, the two mysterious scary people left Tsuna alone.

I feel sorry for him.

Well, basically, I guess there are advantages and disadvantages to having stalkers. It just depends on who they are. There are way more stalker types in this world though, they just vary.

* * *

P.S. Word-vomit is a term for saying stuff running out of your mouth without thinking.

Sorry again for the VERY late chapter. ^^;;


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I just wanted to tell you all that I have changed accounts for some reasons. First of all, I forgot my password to this account, but I luckily guessed it just today. My new account is Chaerin, but for some reason the easy link isn't working. I will be re-uploading my stories from this account to Chaerin after editing it, as I am not satisfied with Mafia Orphanage anymore.

This is the permanent link to my account: u/3477417/

The easy link seems as if it isn't loading correctly, unless you place the url as: /~ChaeRin. You have to capitalize another letter besides the C, it seems. Any letter will do.

You may be thinking, "Oh, well why don't you keep this account?" My answer is this: I have added a good number of alerts to my other account and it would be a bother to re-add them all to this one.

-Formerly Spade


End file.
